Another Day
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: It was another day, another routine mission, another planet to adventure, another group of natives to meet, another group of enemies to encounter…
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer..i do not own them, etc.**

**So another random story popped up, hopefully a GOOD random, and I do have to say this one is a tad random. Set more towards Season 8...but there are random tid bits here and there thrown into the season and things go a bit differently of course! Let's just say I took a few pieces here and there and threw them together. [: enjoyy..**

It was another day, another routine mission, another planet to adventure, another group of natives to meet, another group of enemies to encounter…

"Daniel come on, there's nothing here." Colonel Samantha Carter called out to her best friend just wanting to get off the damn planet.

Doctor Daniel Jackson kicked a rock at his feet, wiping some mud off his hand on his pants before slowly following to catch up with his friends and team. The entire scene was depressing, and Daniel felt a hole in his chest. He knew he wasn't the only one feeling down but the others were better at hiding it. When they had seen the planet through the MALP it was perfectly 'normal' and pleasant looking…but that soon changed as they walked through the gate. They hadn't been there longer than ten minutes when the whole place blew up to hell. They had walked in on a battle just starting, Jaffa had shown up out of nowhere right behind them and attacked the single village there was. SG-1, consisting of Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c did everything they could trying to help the village…but they failed miserably as they had to protect themselves as well. The attack came too quickly and unknowingly, the worst part was there wasn't as many Jaffa troops as there usually was when this happened, the team and the villagers had managed to take out the Jaffa…but not before the Jaffa took out the entire village.

Looking at his friends Daniel noticed how blood stained, injured, and dirt and mud clad they all were. Teal'c was covered head to toe in mud and dirt. Sam was unusually quiet and when she did talk, she seemed distant. She wasn't as dirty or muddy as him or Teal'c, but definitely had her fair share of it smeared across her face and body, her shoulder length braided hair was also a tangled mess and he could hardly tell it was even braided to begin with. He also definitely didn't miss the bruises around her neck which concerned him not knowing what had happened to her knowing he had hidden bruises as well, expecting to find them all within the next few days. Just as he got to Sam's side, who was a few feet behind Teal'c, he heard a small noise in the brush to his side. Coming to a complete halt he grabbed Sam's forearm stopping her as well who looked at him in confusion…that's when he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes but ignored them for the benefit of the doubt.

"Daniel…?" She asked him softly looking at him for an answer until she heard the noise as well. Before he even moved she pulled her arm out of his grasp and jogged over to the thick brush stopping a few feet before it to listen once more. She heard the noise again and finally realized she was definitely hearing someone sobbing. Pushing a few branches to the side she came face to face with a small child who immediately started scooting back and away from her.

"It's okay, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you…" Sam told the child quickly but softly trying to reassure them they really were safe and that they could trust her. Taking in the child's appearance she realized it was a girl, she was wearing a torn, muddy, and ragged knee length dress. The girl's bare feet were completely covered in mud, her hair, which Sam couldn't really tell the color as it was currently covered with mud, hung loosely around her shoulders going down her back and around her arms that were protectively around her legs.

"Sam? What is it?" Daniel called from over her shoulder. She simply held a hand up, throwing her pointer finger up telling him 'one minute'. Once the girl heard his voice her head snapped up and Sam could see the fear in her piercing blue eyes that stuck out from the smudges of mud that were streaked with tears. She also didn't miss the steel collar around her small neck.

"It's okay, he's my friend, Daniel. He won't hurt you, you're safe with us." She tried telling her softly holding a grubby hand out to the girl who looked back and forth between that and her face.

"I'm Sam, what's your name?" Sam asked the girl softly still holding her hand out.

"Grace." The small girl responded so quietly that Sam had to strain to hear her.

"Grace, that's a pretty name. How old are you Grace?" Slowly Grace held up four fingers.

"Do you have any family or friends with you?" Sam hated asking the small girl knowing what the answer was going to be, but needed to know just in case before they left. Knowing they weren't leaving anyone behind. Her question was answered when the girl dropped her head to her chest.

"Colonel Carter we must leave." Teal'c booming voice called further down. He was only a few feet from the gate and could hear him dialing up the gate. But before she had a chance to reply she saw the fear in Grace's eyes once more before the small girl threw herself in Sam's arm practically pushing her over.

"It's okay, that's Teal'c. He won't help you, he's my friend too. They're going to help keep you safe okay?" Sam reassured the girl who merely had her arms clutched around her neck as well as her face buried there. Slowly Sam wrapped her arms around the girls back as she stood up holding her close with a tight grasp as well, and she could feel Grace wrapping her little legs around her waist before she started for the gate.

-x-x-x-

General Jack O'Neill paced in the control room…they were late, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Just as he spun around on his heel to pace another lap the gate started up…

"Who is it?" He snapped at Walter who sat at the computers watching as the gate dialed up and started spinning.

"I-I don't know yet sir, the gate hasn't connected…" Walter simply replied realizing how stressed the General was about SG-1 being five hours overdue. They had tried contacting them…but nobody replied and Jack wasn't willing to send anymore men to the planet having no idea what was on the other side. They had sent another MALP through and it all looked relatively the same…but when they sent the UAV through it showed the real damage. Finally the gate stopped spinning and Jack got his answer.

"It's SG-1 sir." Without even having to tell Walter to open the iris he did it himself. First through was Teal'c, just looking at the him you could tell they had been something pretty rough. Next came Daniel who was glancing back at the gate, but Jack had no time to take in his appearance as the last figure of Samantha Carter stepped through with a child clutched in her arms.

"Tell the doc to be ready." He bellowed out before running down the stairs and into the gate room to great the team.

"Sorry about the delay…ran into some trouble. As usual." Daniel simply explained brushing a few chunks of mud off his sleeve.

"I see that Danny. I expect a full report from all of you after you get checked out and cleaned up." Jack ordered them before Daniel and Teal'c headed for the door.

"And this is…?" Jack motioned to the small girl still 'hiding' in Carter's arms as she came to a halt before him.

"Grace, sir. She was the only one who made it. Everyone else…" She couldn't even finish the sentence as she choked on her words, her throat literally closed off and cracked as she spoke. It didn't help that her voice was raspy and talking caused her a bit of pain. Immediately looking away from him she closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears.

"Alright, go get checked out." He nodded towards the door realizing something seriously bad happened on that planet today, to all of them and he really wasn't looking forward to finding out what exactly.

-x-x-x-

**AN: So much for another routine adventure. Should the show go on? Or should the show just stop right now?**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the SGC Sam could feel Grace trembling in her arms, and holding on for dear life. Rubbing her hand up and down the girls back reassuringly she mumbled over and over again to her that she was safe and was going to be okay. Before she knew it she was in the infirmary and went to the end of the room sitting down with Grace still in her arms, away from all the 'traffic'. But as soon as Doctor Carolyn Lam came over she tried turning Grace around, but she wouldn't budge.

"Grace…the doctor needs to take a look at you to make sure you're alright." Sam told her softly trying to pry her arms off from around her neck but the girl's grip didn't even falter a bit, it only tightened.

"It's alright, I'll clear some people out and come back to you alright?" Doctor Lam simply stated seeing they were both relatively alright, nothing life threatening that needed immediate attention anyways, also realizing how terrified Grace must be to begin with. Sam just nodded in agreement before she started rubbing Grace's back once more, whispering in her ear, trying to get her to relax. Getting comfortable herself she moved onto the bed so she was propped up by the pillows, reclined against them with Grace held tightly against her chest.

Eventually she realized she must have dozed when she felt a small hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts. Opening her eyes Sam found Doctor Lam back at her side and a relatively empty infirmary. Looking down she found Grace fast asleep against her, but a steel grip still intact. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the bed and found Grace's grasp slacken a bit so she was able to rotate the girl and cradle her in her arms instead so the doctor could get a better look at her. As soon as Carolyn got through examining Grace she moved on to Sam who tried placing Grace in the bed as she was still asleep. But as soon as she even lifted Grace off her lap the girl woke, startled, and wrapped her arms tightly around Sam's neck once more, burying her face in her chest.

"Grace its okay, you're safe." Sam told her softly stroking the back of her mud clumped hair. She could only imagine how dirty and disgusting she looked and couldn't wait to take a shower. Before she or Doctor Lam could say anything or do anything they were interrupted…

"So how's our guest doing?" General Jack O'Neill came striding through the doorway over to them seeing exhausted look on Sam's face and the way Grace was buried into her. "Not well I take it…" He mumbled more to himself but they heard him as he came to stand next to Carolyn.

"She has minor bruises and scrapes. It seems as though the collar around her neck is literally a collar, like you would use on a dog or a cat…it's just made out of steel. We have someone coming down to help get it off. She looks worse than she is, a nice shower will help with that. Other than that she is healthy as a four year old can be. As for you…this is going to be a little difficult." Carolyn stated seeing the blood, bruises, and scrapes covering Sam as well.

"I'm fine…" Sam retorted stroking Grace's back, wishing she could get out of her vest.

"Ah, let the doctor determine that Carter." Jack ordered, noticing the bruises around her neck.

"Not very possible at the moment sir." She replied nodding down at the trembling Grace. "Grace…Grace I need you to sit up sweetheart…" The small girl simply shook her head almost violently only tightening her grasp on Sam.

"Grace, the doctor needs to look me over and make sure I'm okay. The only way she can do that is if you sit right next to me and hold my hand…" Slowly Grace looked up at her before scooting her way off her lap. Instead of sitting beside her she sat practically behind her and clutched to her arm, hiding her face in her back while clutching to her hand as well which Sam held tightly for reassurance.

"Alright problem solved." Jack clapped his hands together as Carolyn moved in and started checking her out. While Carolyn was looking Sam over Jack moved to the foot of the bed so he could see Grace who peered up from her 'hiding spot' to look at him. Trying not to scare the small girl Jack smiled at her, and she simply stared at him.

"Colonel…how did you receive these bruises around your neck?" Doctor Lam suddenly questioned getting Jack's attention.

"I…I um, I was taking out some Jaffa when I started walking backwards to get better shots and more space. I ended up walking directly back into one. He grabbed me, turned me around, and started…started strangling me." She replied softly avoiding all eye contact tightening her grasp on Grace's hand who returned the gesture.

"How did you get away from him?" Carolyn questioned looking at the bruises more closely before prodding at them in different places.

"I don't remember…one minute he-" Suddenly she cut off sucking in a sharp breath of air as Carolyn hit a very sensitive spot, receiving a sorry Sam continued. "One minute he was strangling me, the next I was waking up to Teal'c kneeling over me." She finished her voice rather hoarse. It had been bugging her since she woke from Teal'c on the planet…but now it was really affecting her, voice and all, not just the soreness.

"Well you're rather lucky Colonel, your throat is going to be very sore and tender for awhile. I'm honestly not surprised it wasn't crushed just by looking at these bruises." Carolyn explained before she continued on. Looking back at Grace who still sat behind Carter, Jack realized she had fallen asleep. Finally after a few more minutes Doctor Lam was finished with her exam and freed them both to go as soon as they got the collar off Grace, surprisingly she didn't wake as they took it off.

"Alright Carter, go get cleaned up, debriefing is in two hours." O'Neill ordered her having some business of his own to handle with Doctor Lam. Nodding to his order Sam moved to get off the bed but as soon as she had one foot on the ground Grace instantly woke, scrambling back into her arms. Realizing this girl was not leaving Carter's side any time soon he gave her the okay to take her along and get her cleaned up as well along with getting the girl food and bringing her to VIP quarters.

-x-x-x-

It had taken a lot longer to shower and get cleaned up than Sam thought ever possible for the two of them. Finally she was cleaned up, changed into her BDU's, and comfortable even though her hair was still wet but not dripping. It had taken a bit of convincing but Grace was no longer attached to her side and was currently sitting on a bench shivering a little and clad in only a towel while her blatant light brown, curly hair dripped water onto the ground. They hadn't thought about that part…they had no clothes for the girl to change into. Grace was bound determined to stay in Sam's arms during the whole thing, but Sam was able to show her since nobody was in the room and wasn't going to come in unless they unlocked the door to let them in.

Knowing she was probably going to scare Grace she told her she had to tell General O'Neill they needed clothes for her to change into, before peeking her head out the door knowing there was a guard standing outside who was supposed to escort them around. The man quickly contacted O'Neill who started his search for some children's clothing. After about twenty minutes of sitting in the locker room, Sam had completely gotten ready, hair dry, there was a knock on the door. Without even second thinking it Sam went to the door and found General O'Neill on the other side with an armful of clothing so she let him in. But as soon as he stepped foot in the room Grace jumped off the bench and ran over to Sam's locker, jumping in the open cabinet she pulled the heavy clothing over herself and curled up.

"Grace…Grace it's okay. He isn't going to hurt you. This is my friend…Jack, he brought you some clothes so we can get you out of that towel and dressed." Jack simply watched as his friend approached the locker, kneeled down in front of it and pushed back some clothing hanging in the locker to see the girl huddled in the corner of it. She appeared to be a lot healthier looking now, especially without the heavy collar around her neck as well as the mud and dirt cleaned off of her.

"You know if, you come out and get dressed we can take you to the mess and get some food! I know they have cake today…" Once he said cake he realized the girl probably didn't even know what that was, but her eyes seemed to light up in interest…so that was a plus.

"Come on, it's okay…" Holding her hand out Grace cautiously placed her small one in hers grasping it tightly before crawling out, holding her towel in place. Once she was out of her hiding place Sam picked her up, fixing the towel before going over to the bench and sitting down with the girl in her lap as Jack placed the clothes next to her. He stood there watching Sam interact with the small girl while she got her dressed in a simple dark blue cotton dress he was able to get from one of the officers who had extra clothing in her car for her own children.

"So about that cake…" Jack suddenly spoke breaking the awkward silence after Sam brushed the girl's hair.

"What is…cake?" Grace asked softly looking up at Sam expectantly, but she stayed silent waiting for Jack to explain it to the girl instead hoping she would open up to another person on base.

"Cake? Cake is…fluffy, comes in different colors, different shapes, sizes, flavors, Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Coconut, and so much more. A spongy delicious…cake covered in oh so delicious frosting." Sam could see the sparkle in his eye as he talked about his favorite food he loved so much which made her smirk at the excitement.

"Sam? Can I have some cake?" The girl asked timidly as Sam got to her feet and put her things back in her locker before turning back to Grace.

"Of course you can!" Jack cut in responding for Sam and seeing a full blown smile on the small child's face, she was clearly excited to try this new delicacy. With that confirmation Grace jumped to her feet, which were still bare as they didn't have any shoes her size, grabbed Sam's hand and waited for them to lead the way.

-x-x-x-

Grace had tried every piece of cake in the mess hall, but stuck mostly with chocolate and vanilla. She was talking a little more to Jack, normally looking to Sam for approval and staring hesitantly at him every once and awhile to make sure she could trust him. But she definitely wasn't ready to leave Sam's side just yet as she was sitting on her lap eating away at the many plates of cake before her. Sam also noticed every time someone walked through the doorway Grace shrunk against her, leaning back into her more than usual. If the girl found someone staring at her long or giving her an odd look she would whisper up to Sam and turn away. Finally she was full and pushed all the plates away from herself and leaned back against Sam who was talking animatedly with her CO.

"Sir I don't believe…" She started but was cut off by a rather verbal yawn from below.

"Sam…I'm tired." Grace mumbled burying her face in the woman's chest who merely looked back up to her CO for orders.

"Well take her to the VIP quarters Carter, and head on down to the debriefing. There will be a guard there until you get back, she'll be fine." Sam just nodded before mumbling a 'yes, sir' and off she went with an extremely tired girl in her arms.

On the way to the VIP quarters Sam couldn't stop any of her thoughts from rampaging through her mind. _'I wonder what the General plans for her? Where she's going to live…or if we'll send her to another planet. Maybe dad, like we did with Charlie? What if she stayed…?'_

Pausing just outside the door the guard escorting her opened it and let her inside, shutting the door behind her as she made her way over to the large, made bed where she pulled back the covers and placed a completely sleeping Grace in. Once the girl was situated in the bed Sam pulled the covers back up around her before pushing a few stray curls out of her face and tucking them behind her little ear. With a soft smile playing at her lips she got up and walked out telling the Guard to contact her as soon as Grace woke before she made her way to the debriefing.

-x-x-x-

**AN: So she likes cake, well that's a plus. And someone is getting a tad attached, and vice versa. I can just feel the drama building up..not really. Hope not to disappoint..but crap happens so I apologize ahead of time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooo guys, want to tell me what the hell happened on that planet? Why you were five hours overdue?" General Jack O'Neill questioned as he leaned back in his chair at the head of the table. This was going to be one long and interesting debriefing. To his left sat Sam and Teal'c while on his right sat Daniel.

"We had just arrived and split up, sir. Daniel and I went to the village to check in with the locals. Teal'c went to search the surrounding area for anything…interesting. We were maybe there for ten minutes when the village was being fired upon. I contacted Teal'c and told him what was going on. There were Jaffa all over the place, not a very large group but clearly enough to wipe out the entire village, destroying everything and everyone in its path." Sam explained staring at her hands clasped before her on the table.

"We tried everything Jack…it wasn't enough. There weren't enough villagers, by the time Teal'c got back to the village it was already practically gone. They had no protection, no weapons, nothing. They were literally completely vulnerable." Daniel spoke up and Jack could see the glazed over look in his eyes…they all had it in their eyes.

"Many lives were lost today, but I do believe we tried our best O'Neill. There were too many forces and not enough back up. When the fight had finished, a group of Jaffa managed to escape through the Stargate, we did not get the symbols. Knowing it was safe we started searching the village for anyone left behind and alive. We found nothing." Looking over at the big guy Jack realized Teal'c felt as though he had let a planet down…but knew he had tried his best with what they had.

"On our way back to the gate I heard something and stopped Sam, she heard it too and went over to some trees and bushes. Ended up coming back with Grace…she was the only one who made it out alive, she's the sole survivor. Everyone is gone off that planet, her family, friends, everyone." Just as Daniel finished Sam spoke up rather softly, a few chokes here and there in the sentence but Jack figured it was because of being strangled.

"What are you going to do with her sir?" Sam whispered softly still staring at her hands. Looking at her he saw the unsure look on her face, the distant look in her eyes, and looked around the rest of the table to see everyone looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure yet. There are options, if there is nobody on the base willing to look after her like Janet did with Cassie…we'll have to look at our allies." Jack responded honestly knowing she was getting attached to the girl. Before anyone else could say anything they heard a heart breaking scream emanate from the hallway. Everyone was looking back and forth between each other and the door before Sam pushed back from the table, jumping up to her feet, and running to the doorway opening it and going out. Jack was quick on her tail while the others slowly followed in concern.

As soon as she had set foot outside that door and into the hallway her heart dropped. Sam saw Grace slumped against a wall, knees pulled tightly to her chest, sobbing into her arms. Running over to the girl's side she dropped to her knees and pulled her up and into her arms. Immediately Grace knew it was her and threw her arms tightly around Sam's neck burying her face there again as well as her body shook from the heart wrenching sobs. Sam was rocking her side to side whispering into her ear, rubbing her back before she looked to the side and found Jack approaching slowly and the others gathering in the hallway in interest. She also didn't miss the other group of people standing at opposite ends of the hallway further down.

"I-I thought yo-you lef-lef-left me!" Grace sobbed into her neck wrapping her legs tightly around her waist as she choked on her words.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Grace. I won't leave you again unless I tell you okay? I promise." How could she have not thought about how the girl would react when she woke up, alone, in a random room she had never been in before.

"Alright people, there is nothing to see here. Don't you have jobs to be doing?" Jack barked out angrily coming to a halt next to Carter and the sobbing girl. As soon as his command was out everyone started shuffling around in a hurry to get away.

"Come on Carter…" Grabbing her elbow he helped her up to her feet, keeping his hand firmly in place. "Alright, you're all off duty for a week. Get some rest, go on vacation, I don't care. Just do something other than work. I'll figure the rest of the mission out on my own from your reports. Now get going." He ordered them all who willingly nodded their heads and went their own ways. Once the other two left Jack turned back to Sam who had unshed tears in her own eyes, he could see the death grip she had on the girl who was returning that grip and still crying.

"Come on." He nodded his head towards his office where he led her by the elbow, shutting both doors when they were inside before taking a seat behind his desk while Sam sat before the desk.

"So, looks like we need to have a chat." He motioned towards Grace who had started to calm down a bit, a few choked sobs here and there with occasional hiccups.

"I-I…" Sam's hoarse voice started but she couldn't even finish…or really start for that matter. She had no idea what she wanted to say to him and just closed her eyes against the rush of emotions. "I don't know what to do." She sighed out helplessly.

"I'm giving you until next week when you're expected back on duty to figure out what you want to do Carter. I don't want to rush you or her for that matter, but we need to find a home for her whether that be here or another planet. Either way she needs a home, someone to take care of her and raise her. I've noticed how attached she has become to you as well as you to her…just be careful. I realize that's a little absurd to be saying but…just do what feels right and do what you want to do. Seeing as she isn't a threat and there is nothing wrong with her…I'm giving you permission to take her off base, just lie low. Dismissed." He explained caringly to her seeing the relief wash over her he smiled softly as she nodded and got to her feet making her way to the door where she paused and turned back.

"Thank you, sir." She told him softly with a small smile on her face before she walked out leaving him alone to his thoughts.

-x-x-x-

As soon as she walked through her front door with Grace at her side, a little past 2100 hours, she realized she had absolutely nothing in her house to accommodate the girl. She didn't even have time to register it when there was a knock at the door. Sam had ordered a pizza on the way home but figured it would still be another twenty minutes before it arrived and was surprised with the person at her front door…

"Sir?" She stuttered seeing General O'Neill standing on her porch with a plastic bag in hand.

"Figured she would need some clothes…I-I uh, still have some of Charlie's. I know they're boy's clothes, but they're pretty neutral, nothing that screams 'boy'. He was pretty small at her age too and I figured they'd work for now until you make your decision. I stopped at a store and got her some underwear though…but other than that I have some shirts, pants, pajamas, you name it." He explained handing the bag over to her before mumbling a goodbye and turning to walk away…

"Sir? Would you like to stay for supper?" Sam had no idea where that offer came from but she figured it's the least she could do considering what he was doing for her and Grace as well as still working on Grace to open up more with others.

"Carter it's late, I don't think…" He started realizing he had left the base before she and Grace had, as he had time to go home and get things and came here seeing they were just getting here.

"Please?" Looking into her blue eyes he got lost in too often he finally gave in with a sigh.

"Alright, I suppose." With a smile on her face she opened the door further allowing him room to get in before shutting it behind him. Making her way into the kitchen with Grace at her side she put the bag on the counter before looking over at the beeping phone.

"So what are we having?" Jack asked leaning against the island next to Grace who was sitting on a stool.

"Pizza!" Grace announced happily as Sam smiled sheepishly over at him.

"Took the easy way out huh?" He teased before picking the girl up, tossing her over his shoulder making her squeal in fear. Looking over at Sam he saw the fear in her eyes as well, and knew it was because Grace was still shy and timid around others other than her and not because she didn't trust him. With a wink he moved into the living room where he plopped the small girl down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on some cartoons. Shaking her head Sam had to tune out the television as she pushed the play button on her answering machine.

_"Hi Sam it's me, Mark…uh give me a call back whenever you get this."_ He didn't call very often and when he did it was normally a 'business' call she liked to name it. _'Delete, next…'_

_"Hey Sam! I'm going to be back from school in a couple weeks for spring break and was wondering if I could stay with you? I know…he'll be around, but I figured I could be nice and get to know him better. I'll call you later!" _Smirking at Cassandra Fraiser's enthusiasm she deleted that message before moving on to the last one as well, glancing up towards the General and Grace who were contently watching The Simpsons of course…hoping the General couldn't hear her messages.

_"Hey babe, I won't be able to make it tonight. Got hung up at work of course, normally that's your excuse but I guess I qualify sometimes too! I'm sorry I have to cancel, but I'll make it up to you! Call me back, love you." _Staring at the machine she deleted that message and only prayed Jack didn't hear it, he knew she was seeing someone…but that still didn't stop her embarrassment of not wanting him to see that side of her life. How was she going to explain this one? She completely forgot they were supposed to go out for supper tonight, so thankfully it was him that cancelled on her…because she definitely seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Carter! Pizza's here!" Jack called from the living room clearly not budging from his seat on the couch shaking her from thought hearing the persistent knocking on the door. Coming out of thought she grabbed some cash and made her way to the front door where she traded the money for the pizza thanking the pizza man before shutting the door and walking back into the kitchen making the other two follow her practically drooling. Opening up the box she grabbed three plates out for each of them and before she even had them on the island with the pizza there was a gasp…

"Ouch!" Grace cried out shoving her pointer finger and thumb in her mouth. Clearly the pizza was too hot and she burnt her fingers on it.

"Let me see…" Pulling her fingers out Sam wiped them off and inspected the now red tips of her fingers realizing it wasn't bad before giving them a light kiss. "You'll be okay, just have to be careful. Here…" Pulling a slice out she dropped it on the plate, picking it up in one hand and pulling Grace into her other arm she carried them both to the table where she plopped her down in the seat before the plate before she went back to get a glass of water. Realizing the General had helped himself as he sat across from the girl she got her own share before sitting next to them both at the head of the table.

"What if I don't like it?" Grace asked softly looking at the piece of pizza with wonder.

"If you don't like pizza we will take you right back to Doctor Lam and check you out! You definitely must be sick!" Jack teased but realized he probably shouldn't do that as Sam gave him a death glare when the girls face went white and a look of fear took over.

"He's just teasing Grace, ignore him. If you don't like it, I'll find something else for you to eat. How does that sound?" She reassured the small girl, glaring at her CO. Grace simply nodding in agreement before taking a small bite of the pizza but as soon as it was in her mouth her face lit up and she went back for another bite.

"I take it that means you like it?" Jack smirked as she stuffed the pizza in her small mouth.

"Slow down or you'll choke Grace." Sam instantly told the girl not really realizing she said it as she took a bite of her own piece gaining a smirk from Jack.

"Breathe girl!" Jack called out to her seeing her cheeks puff out from all the pizza stuffed in it. She simply smiled back at him with a pizza smile before swallowing everything in her mouth and moving on to the glass of water.

"May I have another?" Grace asked happily shoving the crust in her mouth. Sam merely shook her head in amusement before taking one of her own pieces and plopping it onto Grace's plate who attacked it like a starving lion getting two pairs of eyes watching her in amazement and amusement. She ended up eating four pieces of her own and once she was finished she went back to the living room to watch some more Simpsons while Jack and Sam cleaned up.

"Sure you'll be alright tonight Carter?" Jack asked her softly leaning back against the counter next to the sink while she washed the glasses and plates.

"We'll be fine sir." She smirked at his worry passing a towel and wet glass over to him for him to dry.

"I was referring to you Carter, not Grace. I know she'll be fine…she's got you. It's been a rough day, and I still don't know half of what happened on that planet with you all." He explained to her taking her wrist in his hand as she held out another glass to catch her attention.

"Sir, I'll be fine. If I need anything I'll call. I promise." Looking into his eyes she finally convinced him and he nodded before releasing her wrist and taking the next glass. They continued doing the dishes in silence which didn't take long. Once they were finished Sam realized how quiet Grace had been and walked into the living room, leaning over the back of the couch to see Grace fast asleep sprawled across the couch cushions.

"I'm going to head out, see you later." Jack nodded at her making his way to the door with Sam on his tail.

"Thank you sir." She told him grabbing the door as he opened it and stepped out on the porch.

"Anything." He reminded her which she nodded to before he turned on his heel and made his way to his truck. She watched him drive away, once he was gone she shut and locked the door before making her way back to a sleeping Grace. Shutting off the TV she picked her up in her arms and carried her to the guest bedroom where she put her under the covers. Once Grace was situated she only hoped the girl didn't have another episode like she did during her nap today before she turned and walked out leaving the door wide open. Finally ready for bed herself she slipped under the covers and left her own door wide open leaving the hallway light on. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

**AN: Not only does she like cake, she likes pizza as well. To stay with Sam or not to stay with Sam? Hmm..**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been an entire day, he couldn't concentrate on anything, he just continued to stare at the closed door across from him as he tapped his pen lightly on his desk when he should have been signing papers and reports doing his daily duties. That next morning he had come in early and read SG-1's reports over yesterdays mission…just reading them showed a lot of pain and discomfort from the team. It was as if they felt like they had lost their own planet…they hadn't even met these villagers before they showed up. This week of downtime was definitely needed for that group.

"Jack…?" Coming back into focus General O'Neill looked at the now open door of his office to see none other than Daniel Jackson standing in the doorway.

"Daniel what are you doing here? You're supposed to be off duty. It's only Thursday, it's only been one day. You shouldn't be here until next Tuesday." Jack honestly wasn't surprised to see the man standing in his office and expected to run into SG-1 on base which he didn't mind, as long as they were not under any circumstances working…unless it was a dire emergency

"I know, I am. Teal'c and I were wondering if you'd allow us to go off world. He wanted to go to Chulak and see Rya'c and Kar'yn and I would like to go to Abydos. We figured since we have a week, we'd spend part of it on Chulak and the rest on Abydos." Daniel explained hoping Jack would allow them to go together as they needed this.

"So you're going to go together? To Abydos and Chulak?" Jack asked thinking that was a little odd, but if the two men wanted to have some personal bonding time he was all for it as long as they were having downtime. Daniel just nodded in confirmation. "Alright, how does this afternoon sound? Or tomorrow?"

"Sure this afternoon would be great!" Daniel was honestly a bit surprised Jack was giving in and allowing them to leave. But he was extremely happy that he didn't say no.

"Alright, go get Teal'c ready and you're set to leave at 1350 hours. That sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you Jack. Maybe you should contact Jacob?" He just nodded back in response as he looked down to the papers below him once more. Daniel turned to walk back out but when he got to the door he turned back around clearly his throat. "Has any decisions been made about Grace yet?" He asked rather timidly.

"No, I gave Carter till Tuesday when you guys come back to decide. I sent them to her house the other night, figured why keep her on base if she isn't a threat. It'll do Carter some good, get her mind off things other than work…give her something else to do." Jack responded scribbling a few things down.

"Jack she is still dating Pete you realize that right? Her life isn't just all about work anymore. She does have a life…" Daniel started but immediately stopped when Jack's head shot up.

"Daniel do not go there. I am not having this conversation with you." Jack snapped angrily at his 'best friend' who had just shut his office door 'trapping' them both inside.

"You never want to have this conversation with me, with Sam, with anyone! You have to have it at some point in time Jack, you can't be an inconsiderate ass the rest of your life! Stop denying how you feel, how she feels, and fucking do something about it!" That really caught Jack's attention…Daniel rarely swore unless he was very, very upset.

"Like you said Daniel she has a life, she has a-a…she has Pete! Now she has Grace, she's got the perfect family! Cop to fill that husband role and a wonderful little girl that makes her smile. She's happy; I'm not going to ruin that for her." Jack replied trying to hold back his anger and frustration as he clenched the pen in his tightened grasp.

"But she's not happy Jack! She doesn't want the yellow kitchen, the white picket fence, the two point five children, or that life outside of the SGC unless it's with you! Why can't you stop being so damn stubborn to realize that? As much as she won't admit it and tries to hide it, Pete is only filling your place temporarily until you have the balls to step up and tell her how you feel! Just like all the other guys she has seen in the past. Stop ignoring the facts right in front of your face!" Daniel practically screamed back at the older man before turning on his heel and walking out, slamming the door sharply behind him. Holding in his frustrated cry Jack dropped his head in his hands trying to put all the pieces together. He needed to get out of the office, go somewhere he could think, and be alone after he made a 'phone call'.

-x-x-x-

Open. Closed. Open. Closed. Open…turning the small velvet box over in her hand she stared at the piece inside. It was a beautiful piece, no doubt about that, but the meaning of it had more to deal with anything than the looks. Quickly snapping it shut she slid it forward on the lab table where she sat and just stared at the box as if it was going to vanish before her eyes.

"Carter? What are you doing here?" Looking up from the box she found General O'Neill standing in her doorway, hands in his pocket pants, a lost look on his face.

"Sir, hi…uh Siler had a problem with the gate controls and needed me to come in. I was just about to leave actually." She explained pushing some papers into a pile and stacking them off to the side.

"Where's Grace?" He asked walking into the room coming to stand in front of her on the opposite side of the table leaning over on it to rest on his forearms heavily. Her heart jumped into her throat as she watched him grasp the velvet box between his fingers turning it over repeatedly as if it was a ball.

"She's with Teal'c, getting a snack. Took a little convincing but I didn't want her around the control room just in case something happened. She wasn't too happy with me…but I'm sure she forgot all about it when she got some food." She smirked but felt bad at the same time remembering how sad and terrified Grace looked when she told her she had to go with Teal'c for awhile.

"So how's it going? How is she doing?" Jack continued turning the box around in his fingers but didn't even notice how nervous Sam was as he was doing it.

"Uh, good. She's doing good. Better…she has nightmares at night. She's still a bit shy around others, other than myself and you, sir." She explained wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"Daniel and Teal'c are heading out this afternoon. Going to Chulak and Abydos to hang out for downtime. I uh…I also called your dad. Told him you were having some downtime and invited him to come back for a few days or however long he wanted to…he should be here tomorrow." With that out he looked up to see the smile on her face and sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you sir, you didn't have to do that." He just shrugged before he flipped the box open and looked down to see a simple diamond ring inside…he dropped it like a hot potato looking up to see the wince on her face.

"Pete…Pete proposed, a couple weeks ago. He came over last night and asked me about it again." She explained staring at the ring in the box avoiding eye contact with the General.

"And…?" He simply asked pushing her to continue on.

"I didn't say yes." Sam shrugged glancing up at him to see a completely neutral look on his face before staring back at the box.

"But you haven't said no." Jack pointed out watching her face, trying to read her emotions.

"I don't know. Every time we step through the gate…we risk not coming back. I don't know if I could put him through that. What about kids? What about Grace?" She sighed tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ears as she clearly hadn't pulled her hair up that day or done anything with it really as it hung around her shoulders.

"Carter he's a cop, he risks his life every day. What about kids, do you want kids? Do you want to keep Grace or find a different home off world for her?" He continued questioning her rubbing his hands over his face to clear his mind and get a better grasp on the situation. He hadn't even expected her to be down here…it was an easy place to hide from everyone else, but she definitely wasn't supposed to be here.

"I don't know…I've always dreamed of having a family, but how could I put kids through this lifestyle? Who would take care of them while I worked? I don't work normal eight to five hours…and I wouldn't want some random person raising my children. As for Grace…I don't know. I don't know about anything…" She sighed out dropping her head into her hands taking some deep breaths.

"Carter there are people on this base that have families. That right there proves it is all possible to have." Jack pointed out pushing the box back towards her so it was between the two of them at an equal distance. Slowly she lifted her head and looked directly into his chocolate eyes…

"What about you? If things had been different…" She mumbled stopping her train of thought.

"I wouldn't be here." Jack replied simply and honestly. Before either of them could continue a happy squeal erupted from the doorway. Looking over they saw Grace running over to Jack with Teal'c standing in the doorway who nodded and turned around walking away leaving the two adults and Grace alone.

"Jack!" Grace smiled happily jumping into his arms as he pulled her up, before quickly depositing her on the table.

"Hey munchkin!" He asked pulling back to look into her piercing blue eyes.

"Teal'c got me some cake! Sam…" She trailed off looking over at the woman who seemed to be staring at the two of them. Shaking her head she looked up at the small girl giving her full attention.

"When can we leave?" Grace simply asked.

"Right now if you'd like, I'm ready when you are!" Sam responded happily as Grace sat in the middle of the table, sitting cross legged in her 'Charlie-clad' jeans, white short sleeved t-shirt, and black converse. Jack smiled realizing she was wearing all of Charlie's old clothing. Quickly Grace scooted the rest of the way across the lab table and slid into Sam's lap who grabbed the box and put it back in her pocket.

"Sammy?" Grace looked up at her expectantly, which got an eyebrow raised from Jack at the girl's new nickname for Sam. "Can Jack eat with us again?" She asked happily looking between the two of them.

"That's fine with me…sir?" Sam answered honestly not minding if he joined them before looking over at Jack waiting for a reply.

"Not tonight, Grace. I have a lot of work to do and won't be out of here until later." He felt bad telling her no…but felt uncomfortable going to Sam's and he wouldn't be out of the base late. He just didn't want to go, it was too weird. Grace simply nodded looking down at her hands as Sam stood up with the girl in her arms.

"We'll see you tomorrow sir." Sam nodded at him walking out with her keys in her hand and Grace in her arms…leaving a rather flustered General behind.

**AN: Pete, pete, pete. Best guy ever! (insert sarcasm here). Pete or no Pete?**


	5. Chapter 5

That night seemed to be pretty rough for some reason. The first two nights weren't too bad. Grace never woke from her nightmares and Sam never tried to wake her from them afraid of her reaction, she would just soothe her in her sleep and wait for them to go away and then return to her own bedroom to sleep. But tonight was different. Sam had been in bed for almost two hours, it was currently 2400 hours when she heard a sniffle coming from the doorway. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked over to see Grace standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"Grace? What's the matter? Come here…" Sam nodded her head motioning for Grace to come over which she immediately did hopping into the bed, curling into her side as she wrapped an arm protectively around the girl.

"I'm scared!" Grace mumbled into her chest as Sam started stroking the back of her head.

"It's alright sweetheart, you're safe. Nothing is going to happen here." She reassured her and felt the small girl nod into her chest as she wrapped her small arms around Sam's middle. They sat in silence with Sam comforting the girl for a few minutes when Grace finally broke the silence…

"Sammy?" She questioned lifting her head up to look Sam in the eyes.

"What is it Grace?" Sam asked brushing the girls unruly brown curls from her precious face to look into her tear filled piercing blue eyes.

"Does Jack not like me anymore?" She mumbled sticking her bottom lip out that started to quiver and more tears gathered in her eyes.

"What makes you think that? Of course he likes you!" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing and tightened her grasp on Grace a little more kissing her forehead.

"He didn't want to come over and eat with us and didn't seem very happy to see me today…" Immediately Grace burst out in tears once more and sobbed into Sam's chest holding on tightly while Sam tried shushing her, soothing her, and trying to calm her down. After a half hour of the girl sobbing all because of Jack she couldn't take it anymore. Picking Grace, clad in an oversized t-shirt, up in her arms she held her close as she made her way out into the kitchen to grab the phone. Yeah it was 2450 hours…but he started this and he was going to come and fix it.

_"O'Neill!" _She heard him bark into the phone rather gruffly and had clearly woken up him.

"Sir, I have a problem." Sam simply told him rocking side to side with a softly sobbing Grace in her arms who clutched to her neck.

_"Carter? What is it? What's wrong?" _She could tell he thought they were in danger or something because of how worked up he sounded.

"Grace is upset…because she doesn't think you like her anymore and she won't calm down or go back to sleep." Hearing him sigh he simply told her he was on his way over. Hanging up the phone she made her way to the front door which she unlocked before moving back to the living room and sitting against the arm of the couch with Grace firmly in her grasp.

-x-x-x-

_'Grace is upset…because she doesn't think you like her anymore…' _The words played over and over on repeat in his head as he sped over to Carter's house. He had no idea where the girl had even gotten that idea, but he obviously caused it and it was causing her distress. He had to fix it. Jumping out of his truck he ran up to the door and opened it to see Sam on the couch rocking a sobbing and hiccupping Grace in her arms. Shutting the door behind him he slipped off his shoes and walked over, pajama clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Grace…" Jack rubbed her back softly but she flinched away curling further into Sam's arms. "Grace I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you today. I didn't even realize it…I like you Grace. Hell I love you! I don't want you to ever think I don't like you…can you forgive me?" He explained and asked for forgiveness so tenderly and caringly that even Sam felt her throat tighten. Slowly Grace picked her head up off Sam's chest to look at Jack and found a very sincere look. Nodding her head she pulled out of Sam's arms and crawled into Jack's to give him a hug which he happily and greedily returned with a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He whispered down into her ear pulling her tightly against his chest as he rested his lips on her temple. But their 'moment' was interrupted when she yawned rather loudly and verbally.

"Alright, I think it's time we get you back to bed Grace." Sam patted her back as Jack stood with her tightly in his arms. "Do you want to sleep in the other bedroom or with me?" She asked before any of them made a move for one of the bedrooms.

"With you." Grace yawned curling into Jack's chest, dropping her head on his shoulder and pushing her face against his neck. Sam turned and went directly to her bedroom with Jack in tow carrying the completely zonked out lump in his arms. Placing Grace in Carter's bed he turned and walked out, he planned on leaving completely but felt a hand grab his forearm as he got into the hallway and found Sam staring up at him.

"You're welcome to stay…its 0150 hours sir. I can tell you're exhausted and who knows if she'll wake up again asking for you…" Looking at the clock on the wall he realized she was right…he had been here for practically an hour already and hadn't even realized it.

"I'll be alright Carter…" Before he could continue making up an excuse to go home she cut him off.

"Please, I insist. You can take the guest bed since Grace will be with me. It's no trouble at all." She reassured him guiding him to the bedroom which he finally gave into and practically collapsed face first into the mattress as she turned and went back to her own bedroom.

-x-x-x-

The next morning Jack was gone before Sam or Grace woke and that was a bit of a letdown for Grace who was excited to see him that next morning. But Sam reassured the girl they would see him at the base and told her that her father was coming and that she would get to meet him. That seemed to cheer her up. Finally they arrived at the SGC and made their way to the Gate Room knowing Jacob should be arriving any minute. And speak of the devil as soon as they walked into the room he was walking down the ramp.

"Sam!" Jacob smiled brightly at his only daughter pulling her into a tight hug before looking down at the small child next to her.

"Hi dad. Dad this is Grace, Grace this is my dad Jacob." She introduced the two of them and Grace held her hand out from him to shake it which made them both smirk in amusement. But as Sam looked up she saw something in her father's eyes that concerned her, before she could say anything someone else walked in the room just as the gate disengaged.

"Jack!" Grace cried out happily running over to the man who picked her up and spun her around happily in his arms before resting her on his hip.

"Hey munchkin! Sleep better last night?" He asked tickling her a little making her giggle rather loudly.

"Yes!" She replied between giggles. As soon as he stopped tickling her she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Welcome back dad!" Jack smirked greeting the older man as he held Grace in one of his arms.

"Jack, it's nice to see you." He nodded taking in the sight before him…Grace seemed so natural to Jack as well as she did to Sam. It was rather ironic…

"Sir could you…" Sam motioned towards Grace who was clearly content with who she was with and Jack nodded in understanding.

"No problem, just come find me later." He agreed before turning on his heel and walking out with the girl.

"So…what's wrong?" Sam asked turning back to her father who dropped his head in defeat.

"Let's take this somewhere private…" Grabbing his daughter in a light grasp he led her out of the room and they made their way to her lab.

**AN: Children can sense everything! Now that Jack apologized and is on good terms with the girl, is Jacob going to be on good terms with his daughter after this visit?**


	6. Chapter 6

Glancing over across the desk Jack watched as Grace sat on her knees in one of the chairs coloring on a piece of printer paper with some crayons he had stashed away in a drawer. Looking closely at the picture he saw many different figures taking up the page. He could make out Teal'c off in a corner with Daniel, and below them was what he figured to be Doctor Lam and Jacob. But what caught his eye the most was the large people front and center on the other half of the page. There were three figures, the one in the middle smaller than the two on each side of it. Clearly those three represented her, Jack, and Sam. Smiling softly he continued to watch her color.

He had taken her to get a snack, taken her to the bathroom, even wandered the hallways and different levels with her. They had played different games, even hide and seek…but that quickly ended when they got in trouble with Doctor Lam. It had been a good four hours he had been with her when suddenly his office door was practically thrown open and there before him stood a very distraught Colonel Samantha Carter.

"Carter?" Jack asked filled with concern seeing the blotchy red patches on her face, the puffy eyes, she had been crying and seemed like she could start crying any second.

"Sammy?" Grace turned around happily but immediately lost her smile when she saw how upset the woman was. Sam didn't say a word. She simply walked over to Grace, picked the girl up who curled right into her scared and curious as to what was wrong, quickly turning on her heel she practically ran from the room.

"Carter!" Jack yelled after her jumping up from his seat and running out the door after her. He could see her standing in the elevator holding Grace tightly in her arms and just as the door was about to close he was able to push himself through just as it shut completely.

"Sir please…" She sobbed out resting her forehead against Grace's, who stared up at her in confusion as the tears streamed down Sam's face.

"Carter…Sam what happened? What's wrong?" He asked placing his hands on her arms standing before her, trapping Grace between them. She couldn't even respond as another sob choked its way out of her still sore throat. Effectively pulling Grace out of her arms and putting her on one of his hips he pulled Sam into his other side with his other arm. He put his hand on the back of her head pushing her towards him which she quickly agreed to.

Jack could feel her trembling in his arm as she wrapped her own arms around his lower back tightly, burying her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. He had absolutely no idea why she was so hysterical but didn't worry about that right now. Knowing she was nowhere capable of driving he decided he was going to check out early and take the two home. Looking down on his other side he realized how terrified Grace was as she now stared up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright munchkin, she's going to be fine." Jack whispered down to her kissing her forehead as she dropped her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as she watched Sam across from her. They received a lot of odd looks as he escorted the two out of the complex and to his truck, thank god he hadn't taken his keys out of his pocket that morning or they would currently have no transportation. Guiding Sam to the passenger's seat he helped her in, buckling her up before he placed Grace in the back buckling her in as well. Once the two were ready to go he got in and took off for Carter's house.

-x-x-x-

Once he pulled into her driveway he looked over and found Sam fast asleep in the passenger's seat, looking in the rearview mirror he found Grace also fast asleep. Sighing he killed the engine before getting out and going for Grace first. He carried her into the house to the guest bedroom, covering her with the blankets before going back out for Sam. As soon as she was in his arms she curled her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest still completely dead to the world. With a smirk on his face he carried her into the house and to her bedroom. But as soon as he set her down on the bed she woke…

"Sir?" She mumbled looking around in confusion realizing she was in her bedroom.

"Good afternoon sunshine!" He teased brushing some strands of hair away from her face as he sat next to her on the bed as she laid beside him.

"Where's…?" Before she could even finish her question he answered it knowing what she was getting at.

"Grace is sleeping in the guest bedroom, fell asleep on the way here just like you did." She just nodded in understanding before pushing herself up to rest against her headboard, pulling the covers up around her waist as well. "So…want to tell me what happened back there?" He asked softly placing his hands in his lap before making eye contact with her…which she avoided.

"I…my…dad…dad's dying." She gasped out as tears filled her eyes once again. _'Wow…'_ Shock, that's all he felt as he took one of her hands in his grasping it tightly.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Selmak is dying and there is nothing anyone can do…he-he said he's going to die with her!" She had openly started crying once more as the tears streamed down her face. There was nothing to say, he didn't want to continuously say sorry knowing she would just get annoyed, he didn't want to say 'you're in my prayers' because honestly he wasn't all that religious and too corny. He simply pulled her against him tightly holding her, rocking her side to side like he had watched her do so many times with Grace.

"I am so sorry Sam, just know I'm here. You're friends are here, Grace is here. You don't have to go through this alone." Jack whispered down to her rubbing her back as she clutched to him and sobbed. He couldn't believe it…'Dad' was dying. Hearing a small creak he looked up to see Grace standing in the doorway with a blanket clutched in her arms. Motioning for her to come over he pulled her up onto his lap before pushing Sam over across the bed as she still clung to him.

-x-x-x-

She had the worst headache. It was absolutely pounding to the point she thought it was going to explode. Groaning she opened her eyes to the bright light that emanated from the window before rolling over onto her side directly into another body. Rolling back onto her back in shock she looked over to see General Jack O'Neill fast asleep on top of her blankets with a fast asleep Grace lying directly on his chest covered in one of her smaller blankets. Grace's face was turned towards Sam, her lips puckered out as the side of her face rested against Jack's chest. She had a piece of his shirt clutched in one hand and the other was hidden under her belly.

Jack on the other hand had his head slanted slightly to the side facing her as well, he was completely relaxed and completely out. Both of his hands were wrapped protectively around Grace's back. Smiling softly at the scene before her she reached out and traced her pointer finger knuckle across Grace's cheek which twitched a little at the tickling sensation. Without a second thought Sam scooted closer to the two pushing herself against Jack's arm, resting her head on his shoulder before sleep claimed her once more.

**AN: Well that's slightly depressing. Daddy'o is dying ]: -Jack to the rescue! [:**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack? Jack wake up!" He could hear a voice calling for him and felt someone shaking his arm, but he just really wanted it to go away. He was so comfortable and this nap felt amazing! Finally realizing the shaking and voice were not going to go away he opened his eyes coming face to face with Grace.

"Hey munchkin." He smirked at her before ruffling her girls a bit which she pulled away from with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sammy went back to work. She told me to let you sleep…but I want to go see her. I miss her." Grace mumbled as she sat on her knees next to the older man.

"Alright, I'm guessing she took my truck…so we'll have to call someone to come and get us." Picking Grace up in his arms he walked out to the living room to double check that his truck was gone…but it wasn't. _'She must have called someone or taken a taxi…'_ He thought shrugging before getting what they needed and heading to the complex. Jack knew Grace was worried about Sam, especially by the way she fidgeted and asked if they were there yet the whole way to the SGC. As soon as they had stopped she had unbuckled herself and was running towards the entrance but before she could get there Jack grabbed her and swung her up into his arms protesting.

"Slow down Grace, we'll find her." He told her softly as she squirmed in his arms. Knowing exactly where she would be he made his way to Carter. Walking into the observation room he found Sam sitting alone staring down at her father in the isolation room where Doctor Lam was walking around checking things out and speaking with Jacob.

"Sam!" Grace cried happily squirming even more in Jack's arms to be let down which he happily did and watched as the girl ran over to Sam, throwing herself in the woman's arms who just as happily picked her up, pulling her into her lap and hugging her tightly. As soon as their embrace was over Grace snuggled directly into her chest holding onto one of her hands tightly. With a sigh and hidden smile on his face Jack walked over to the two pulling a chair up next to them.

"You okay?" He asked taking in her appearance, she had obviously been crying again but currently she seemed fine.

"Actually, I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know." She confessed glancing at him before looking back down at her pale father who seemed to be smiling at something Doctor Lam had said.

"Come're." He mumbled wrapping an arm around her shoulders and with her free hand that wasn't occupied by Grace reached up and grasped his hand tightly before she dropped her head onto it. After a few minutes of silence…other than Grace's random chatter Sam turned to look at him.

"I've made my decision…" Sam informed him, confusing him as he had no idea what she was referring to.

"Decision?" He asked with a complete look of confusion covering his features.

"About Grace…" Taking a deep breath in she paused searching for anything on his face, but as usually it came up blank. He was always good at hiding his emotions. "If it's okay…I'd like to become her guardian and keep her." Suddenly she felt Grace shift in her arms and looked down to see her staring up at her with curiosity.

"Are you sure?" Jack wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing and getting herself into, he didn't want it to be a spur of the moment thing…to fill that empty void he knew was there, and especially knew was going to be there after all this was over. She just nodded as she stared into his eyes.

"Alright then, I'll get everything taken care of and she's all yours." Seeing her face light up made him smile, at least something was working out for her lately.

"Does that mean you're going to be my new mommy?" Grace asked softly still staring up at her.

"If that's okay with you…" Now was the real moment of truth whether or not Grace even wanted to accept her.

"Of course it is silly!" Grace giggled hugging her tightly which Sam happily returned the gesture kissing the top of the girl's light brown curls. Once that was settled they sat in silence once more before Sam absent mindedly started stroking Jack's hand with her thumb.

"Thank you, sir." She simply stated glancing down at Grace before looking back up at him.

"For what?" He asked softly staring right back at her.

"For Grace…and being here for me."

"Always Sam. Always." Jack smiled back at her before their 'moment' was interrupted by Doctor Lam calling up to Sam who hurriedly went down, taking Grace with her. After they talked for a few more minutes she had Jack come and get her, taking her back to the observation room while Sam stayed with her father.

"I love you kiddo. Take care of that little girl and yourself…and be happy." Jacob whispered up to her as tears gathered once more in her eyes. Leaning down she kissed him on the forehead before pulling back and stepping to the side with one of his hands grasped tightly in hers. As soon as he was gone a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she shut her eyes trying to block everything out.

**AN: So daddy died ]: depressing. Bbuuuut! Sam is taking on mommy role [: -sorry for the delay got a little occupied.**


	8. Chapter 8

That night was rather rough for Sam and it was only Friday, especially when a certain someone showed up a little after 1850 hours. Hearing the knock at her front door she set Grace down at the table as they were just starting supper and walked to the front door and opened it to find none other than…

"Hey babe!" Pete. He walked right in placing a sloppy kiss on her lips which she didn't respond to as she tried pulling away.

"Pete? What are you doing here?" She asked softly not budging an inch from the door as he pulled away from her, placing both hands on her arms.

"I wanted to see you…" Pete looked at her skeptically wondering why she was really asking him that question.

"We need to talk." She watched as his face immediately dropped and she closed her eyes briefly before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry Pete…but I can't accept your proposal." Sam sighed out taking a shaky breath.

"What?" He was in shock…he had no idea what was going on. Was she just rejecting the proposal for now? Or was she ending this relationship all together?

"I can't do this, I've been lying to myself…and I've been lying to you. It has to stop, I'm sorry for doing this to you, but this isn't going to work out. And believe me it has nothing to do with you. You're a wonderful guy and deserve so much more. You need someone who is going to be there when you need them, someone who isn't so involved with work, and that isn't me…"

"There's someone else isn't there? You've been cheating on me?" She could see the rage in his eyes, the hurt look covering his entire face.

"What? No! Of course not! How could you even think that I would…?" Sam couldn't even finish the sentence before he cut her off.

"Oh come on Sam! I can see it in your eyes, the way you talk about your friends, or even work for that matter! It's that General of yours isn't it? You've been sneaking around my back with him! I've seen him over here Sam, I've seen his truck!" Pete was practically yelling at her now and she had no idea where any of this was coming from, but as soon as she opened her mouth to respond she was cut off…

"Sammy?" Grace's timid voice called from the kitchen and her heart dropped. Pete's head whipped towards the kitchen and he took a few steps toward it and found Grace sitting at the table.

"So is she yours and the General's, or is it the General's and you're just playing mom for her?" Pete snapped at her angrily. Her mouth literally dropped at the accusations and the only thing she could think to do was slap him and so she did.

"Get out, now. I never want to talk to you or even see you for that matter ever again." Her voice was low and dangerous. She was definitely furious with him, she knew it was going to end badly but she never thought it'd be this bad.

"Sam…" He started trying to speak once more, reaching out to place a hand on her cheek which she flinched away from.

"Get out." Sam told him once more pulling away from his touch and stepping to the side opening up for him to go out the door. Finally he gave in, glaring at her as he walked by he picked up the small box that held his proposal off the coffee table and stopped in the doorway turning to say his last words.

"I sure hope you're happy. Have a nice life." Pete sneered before slamming the door behind him. She heard his car start up and the tires screeching as they went down the road. Her knees were shaking, her heart was pounding in her chest and ears, she couldn't stop trembling, finally everything from the past few days, especially today hit her like a bus. Running to the bathroom she emptied her stomach of all contents as she dropped to the floor leaning back against her bathtub as she sobbed. She didn't even notice the door open slowly or see Grace standing there watching her with terrified eyes.

-x-x-x-

He had been sitting there for ten minutes. It was now rolling around 1900 hours. Just as he was about to start his truck back up again he glanced at the front door and saw a figure standing there watching him…Grace. She simply stood there on the porch staring at him, front door wide open. That was odd…

"Grace? What are you doing?" He asked once he got out of the truck and walked up to her, pulling her up into his arms.

"Something's wrong…" She mumbled pointing at the open front door.

Once she said that Jack's heart dropped and he ran into the house shutting the door behind him, nothing looked out of place. There was food on the table as if they had just up and left supper. Just as he was about to go to Sam's bedroom Grace tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the closed bathroom door. Setting the small girl down he told her to go finish eating, and once she was out of sight he slowly opened the door to see Carter lying on the ground against the tub on her side, curled up in the fetal position…asleep. Her face had red blotchy patches on it, dried tear marks trailed down her cheeks.

There was also a bit of a nasty smell coming from the room and looking in the toilet he found vomit which worried him. Putting the lid down he flushed the toilet before looking back down at the sleeping figure who hadn't even stirred. Checking her pulse just in case, more to reassure himself than anything, he let out a sigh of relief when a strong pulse bumped against his fingers. He watched as her chest moved up and down with her breathing before he kneeled down to lift her into his arms. But as soon as she was settled he looked down to see her blue eyes staring up at him in confusion.

"Sir?" She mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck to secure herself.

"Hey, heard you weren't doing too good." He smirked before setting her back down on her feet. But once she was on her own feet she wavered a bit and felt him grasp her waist as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Grasping his arms tightly she leaned her forehead against his chest trying to force the dizzy feeling away. "You okay?" Jack whispered down placing a hand under her chin to make her look up at him which she did with unfocused eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy…" She mumbled back before briefly shutting her eyes tightly.

"What happened?" He asked softly stroking her cheek as she blinked her eyes open while a single tear slid down her cheek which he caught with his thumb.

"I…I-I broke it off with Pete. He…he accused me of cheating on him. He thought Grace was our child, or that she was yours and I was 'playing mom' for her. I can't believe he…" Her voice immediately cracked and the tears burst once again. "I can't do this!" She suddenly cried out as he pulled her into his arms careful of her healing bruises she encountered a few days ago.

"Pete is an idiot Carter. You can do this, you're strong! You're the strongest person I know…well with the exception of Teal'c. I know that mission was hard…for all of you, and I realize how hard this whole thing with your father is, but you're not alone. You can do this!" He teased and reassure her stroking her back as she buried her face in his chest crying and clutching to his shirt with her fingers.

"No! I-I can't…Grace…I can't put her…through all this. I can't, I can't raise her and be going off world…risking my life every time I go through that damn gate! I can't do it! I won't! I can't give her a family and then risk taking it all away from her again…" He had no idea how they had gone from the subject of ending a relationship to Grace's welfare…but they did.

"Carter, Grace loves you more than anyone here. You don't have to take care of her alone, you have help! You don't have to attack every obstacle in your way alone!" Suddenly she pulled away from him and turned her back leaning heavily on the counter leaving a cold absence against Jack's chest.

"I can't…I can't do that to her." She whispered wiping furiously at the tears on her face. After a few minutes of silence Jack finally let out a heavy sigh…

"Alright, if you're sure. Then I'll take Grace with me, I'll contact some others and see what I can do. If you want to say goodbye…now is the time to do that." Quickly turning on his heel he went to gather Grace's things before getting her himself.

"Jack? Where are we going?" Grace asked staring up at him in confusion as he pulled her away from the kitchen table.

"You're going to come stay with me for tonight, okay munchkin?" He immediately hated being the one to have to tell her…Sam obviously didn't come and say anything to the girl, he knew that for a fact realizing the bathroom door was still closed.

"Is Sam mad at me?" She mumbled up at him as tears gathered in her gorgeous eyes.

"No sweetheart, she's not mad at you. She's just having a hard time right now and needs to be alone. I'm going to find you a good home and a good family to take care of you. How does that sound?" That confused the girl even more.

"But Sammy said…" Then the tears started to fall and Jack's heart broke just a little more that night.

"I know Grace, I know." That's all he said as he felt tears gather in his own eyes as the girl buried herself against him and cried. Without a second glance to the bathroom door he walked out and took off for his own place.

**AN: Bet you didn't see that coming! Ahh too much stress is never good ]: and in this case it may have just made matters worse. Let the drama ensue.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack had gone through every reliable source he could all weekend, the only solutions he came up with were the Nox, Chulak, Abydos, and the Tok'ra. By the end of all his conversations his only options were Chulak and Abydos. He didn't want some random people they had met taking care of Grace, and Sam refused to talk to anyone about it…or really anything for that matter unless it dealt with work. She hadn't even come to the SGC all weekend. On Chulak there was Rya'c who was willing to look after the girl and on Abydos, there were many reliable families willing to look after her. Now that choice was up to her…and as tomorrow was Monday he planned on taking a trip with her through the gate to help her make that choice. Looking up from his desk he looked across it to see Grace fast asleep curled up in the chair.

"Jack? What's going on?" It was Daniel…he forgot the two of them were coming back today.

"Hey Danny, how was the trip?" He asked avoiding the questioning glance his friend had towards Grace.

"Good, relaxing. Now back to my question…what's going on? The rumor mill is going pretty crazy and we've only been back an hour. Mind filling me in?" He asked shutting the door behind him and walking over to the desk.

"Well uh, Jacob came back…he died, Friday. Selmak was in a coma and dying of old age…and he decided to go with her. Carter told me she wanted to keep Grace and take care of her when all that was happening. So I went over to her house that night to talk to her about the whole situation…and stuff. When I got there Grace was on the porch alone, I went in to find Carter asleep in the bathroom. She broke it off with Pete that night, he accused her of having an 'affair', if you will, with me. He saw Grace and thought she was ours or even that she was mine and Carter was filling in 'mommy' role. She freaked out and then started telling me she didn't want to risk Grace losing another family, so she basically told me she didn't want her anymore. So I took Grace and am trying to find her a home." Jack explained, head resting in his hands, frustration and hurt coursing through his entire being.

"Wow…sounds like a lot happened while we were gone. Has anyone talked to Sam about it after that?"

"Nope, not a word. She hasn't been here, hasn't left the house I imagine. I've tried calling, she ignores all the calls. So far she's only talked to Siler and that's because it dealt with work. Carter is having a bit of a crisis right now. I can't really force a child down her throat after she accepted then declined her herself. You all just went through that shit on P5X-whatever! Now she's lost not only her father but Pete as well, and now she's afraid of hurting Grace!" His voice was rising and he could tell because he saw Grace stir so he immediately dropped his voice trying not to wake her. She wasn't getting very much sleep and that worried him a little bit, and she was always asking about Sam. Where is she, what is she doing, when will she get to see her…any question she could sum up about Sam she asked.

"Don't we have a mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you do…but if she doesn't show up today or tomorrow morning, none of you will be going. Along with that notice, I'm taking Grace through the gate tomorrow to find a suitable home for her. It's between Abydos and Chulak. There are a lot of families on Abydos willing to take her in, and Rya'c and his wife are also willing to take her in." He explained rubbing his hands over his face in frustration, feeling the stress weighing him down.

"Alright, if you need anything let me know. Keep me updated about Grace tomorrow, but as of right now I'm going to head over to Sam's and see if I can talk to her." Daniel sighed really hoping this worked out in the end as he headed out.

-x-x-x-

As soon as he arrived the door was locked. Daniel tried knocking but got no response so he used the key she had given him as well as Teal'c and Jack to get in. It was completely dark, no lights were on and as it was currently 2000 hours there wasn't much 'sunlight' peering through her windows. Walking through the house he found it completely spotless, but completely empty. Seeing her bedroom door half open he knocked before pushing it open all the way to find her sitting on the floor leaning back against her bed staring at the wall.

"Sam?" He spoke softly trying not to startle her as he slowly made his way to her side.

"Sam, it's me. Are you okay?" Kneeling down next to her he waved a hand in front of her face just to get her attention and she peered over at him like she was staring through him.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" She asked softly glancing down at her hands clasped in her cross legged lap.

"Checking on you…heard you had a rough couple of days." He responded sitting next to her. She just sat in silence. "Jack told me about your dad…I'm sorry that we weren't here." She just nodded and mumbled 'it's okay' as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"He uh…he also told me about Pete and Grace. Are you okay?" Daniel honestly felt a little awkward asking her about Pete…but she was one of his best friends and he saw her as a sister. It hurt him to see her like this.

"I'm fine Daniel! Things didn't work out with Pete or Grace. I'm perfectly fine all by myself! I'm a big girl, I don't need someone to look after me. And I definitely don't need the responsibility of looking after someone else right now!" She snapped angrily getting to her feet.

"Sam…" He had hardly finished her name when she cut him off.

"No Daniel, just drop it! I don't need Pete, he definitely doesn't need me. He needs someone trustworthy and reliable…that's not me. And Grace needs someone who will be there for her, someone who isn't risking their lives every time they step through that gate. She needs a stable family and home. And I don't need to listen to you, General O'Neill, or anyone else for that matter on how to live my life!" She cried at him as he grasped her arms.

"Sam we're not trying to tell you how to live your life and you know it! We're worried about you and want to help you! We've all been through a lot lately, especially you! You just lost your dad for god's sake Sam! That's not something you should go through alone! Let us help you! Let us be there for you! I know you love Grace more than anything in the world ever since you laid eyes on her on that damn planet, now show her that love and be there for her like she expects!" She was pushing at his chest now trying to get out of his grasp but it only caused him to tighten his hold.

"I can't give her what she wants, what she needs! I don't need anybody! I'm perfectly capable of being there for myself." Sam screamed at him shoving him harder now as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Fine! If you want nothing to do with her, then you shouldn't have told her you would take care of her then leave her! Stop being so pig headed and let us help you! Teal'c and I are here for you! Jack is here for you! Now let us!" He yelled back at her. Having enough of her 'pity party' he released and she immediately sank down onto the bed sobbing. "And FYI Jack is taking her off-world tomorrow to find a potential home…and we have a mission as well. I at least hope you have the decency to say goodbye to her." He snapped angrily turning on his heel and walking out.

**AN: Did Daniel just? Crazyy man! Think Sam will show up to say goodbye to her? Or even show up for the mission?...**


	10. Chapter 10

She felt absolutely miserable. Her head ached, she felt sick to her stomach, she had barely eaten anything in days or taken care of herself for that matter. But she knew what she had to do. After crying herself to sleep last night she woke up realizing how much sense Daniel made even though she was still pretty upset with him. Looking at her clock she noticed it was already 1000 hours. Jumping out of bed she pulled on some jeans and an oversized sweatshirt over her bed head and white tank top she slept in before getting in her car and speeding off to the SGC. Sam all but ran into the complex straight to the control room…nobody was there. So she took the stairs up to the briefing room…

"She already left. Two hours ago. Jack should be back any minute. When he gets back we have our briefing and then we're heading out." Daniel told her simply as he stood staring down at the gate. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was her that came charging up those stairs. Sam just watched a few feet away from him as the gate started up. She didn't even respond to him either, knowing it was the General without question she took her seat at the table and waited for the briefing to take place. She was already feeling like a complete failure, her hands shaking, eyes off in a daze, heart pounding but as soon as the General and Teal'c walked into the room her heart jumped into her throat and she could hardly breathe

"Daniel, Carter. Let's begin…" They all took their places and started the briefing with Daniel leading. Sam didn't listen to a word anyone said, she simply sat there staring at the folder before her as if it were blank. Before she knew it, the briefing was over, they changed their clothes, and were walking up the ramp.

The stargate disengaged behind her as she aimlessly walked down the stone steps. She was surprised Jack even allowed her to come in the first place knowing how 'unstable' they all thought she was. She didn't even know what hit her but as soon as she stepped foot in the grass something hit her from behind and she went face down into the ground as everything went black.

-x-x-x-

His head was pounding and there was something wrong with his leg, he couldn't move it. Sitting up he looked around the grassy plain in search of his friends…he only saw one.

"Teal'c!" Daniel cried over to his large friend who was currently walking towards him.

"Daniel Jackson, I cannot seem to locate Colonel Carter. We were attacked as soon as we stepped through the stargate. I had just regained consciousness before you." Teal'c explained kneeling down next to him checking his injuries.

"I think my leg is broken…" He tried moving it a little but cried out in pain before he even moved it. "Yep, definitely broken!"

"Daniel Jackson we must return to the SGC for reinforcements to find Colonel Carter. You cannot continue and need medical attention. I shall return with a team and search for Colonel Carter." Daniel could see the concern for Sam written on the large man's usually stoic face.

"Help me up." He ground out but Teal'c refused.

"You have stated your leg is broken Daniel Jackson, I believe it would be wise to have the SGC send through medical assistance rather than move you myself and injure you further." Daniel just nodded giving in as he watched Teal'c dial the gate and send for reinforcements as well as medical.

**AN: Just what they need right now. Especially Sam...she didn't show up in time for Grace, but she showed up in time for the mission...unfortunately it doesn't seem to be a good mission either. Suspense! Sorry it was short...but I promise the next chapter will make up for that. [:**


	11. Chapter 11

Blinking the pain away she opened her eyes only to see the back of some creature as well as the ground. She was currently hanging over something's shoulder and being carried through what seemed to be a forest. Swiftly kicking her foot out she swung herself off the beings shoulder and felt herself drop to the ground a good seven feet. Landing heavily on her side she jumped up to her feet, not taking a second look at the creature, she ran. She could feel the tree branches scratching, clawing, and grabbing at her as she ran aimlessly through them. Not having any idea where she was going she just ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Sam had gone a good distance but as soon as she rounded a tree a hand reached out, grabbed her braided hair, and yanked her back snapping her head back as well. Crying out in pain she looked up coming face to face with the ugliest being she had ever seen. Its whole body was scarred from head to toe, one of its eyes were completely scarred over as if it hadn't ever been there, it's teeth were odd some were sharp some were 'normal' and some were just plain missing and rotting. It had a horrible odor, was dirty and clearly hadn't showered in years; its pants and shirt were torn and dirty as well. It didn't say anything, just stared at her in wonder giving her a smirk that made her shiver.

She threw her right arm up and punched the side of the creatures face. But it didn't even phase it; it only tightened his hold on her braid and swiftly grabbed her chin in its grubby hand. That only made her fight it more and its silence was scaring her as well. She couldn't help the fear that started taking over as the creatures smirk became larger as his hand wandered. Slowly it moved down her throat to her chest, making its way down her stomach. Giving out a small whimper as she bit her lip she felt it grab her between the legs and watched that smirk turn into a full blown smile. Pushing against the creature's chest it only pulled her closer trapping her hands between both of their chests as it slammed its crusted and disgusting lips down onto hers.

This being was too strong for her to get away or push it off…and that terrified her. She could feel its hands wandering as it let go of her braid. But she couldn't do anything. Her legs were trapped within his, her arms were pinned between the two of them, swiftly she pulled her head to the side and felt his lips make contact with her neck where it bit down and began sucking on it drawing blood. Next thing she knew she was being shoved to the ground where the creature straddled her and began unzipping her vest. There was no way this was going to happen to her. She wouldn't let it. Her attempts to get the thing off her became more violent and sporadic but it only laughed at her before cutting the straps of her vest pulling it out from under her completely.

She flinched as it pulled her shirt up sliding his hands under it and grabbing at her flesh. Sam couldn't move, not only because she basically couldn't with the large being on her but because of fear. Feeling it latch onto her neck once more she waited for him to pull back before throwing an elbow in its face, it's only showing eye to be exact causing him to lose his grip on her in pain. Scrambling backwards she stumbled to her feet but as soon as she was on her feet she was being knocked right back down. Somehow the creature managed to regain his senses fast enough that he reached out a hand grabbing her ankle pulling her right back down. Just as he had repositioned himself back on her waist, hands held down above her head, she cried out bucking underneath him when she heard her radio going off.

_"O'Neill I believe I have found traces of survival in the caves." _It was Teal'c…and he was talking to Jack. Jack had come to save her. Feeling relief wash over her she still remembered the issue she had at hand.

_"On my way."_ She had no idea where she was, and she only knew where the caves were from the gate because of the MALP. But she had no idea where that was either. So she did the only thing she could think of…

"Help! I'm over here!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, crying for help as panic took over.

As soon as she felt the creature rip the top half of her shirt right down the middle she felt herself choking on tears that streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly his hands went to her pants and she felt her belt literally rip off her pants before the creature all together ripped it in half tossing it off to the side with her vest. As soon as her belt was off she heard the button and zipper, snap and rip from their place. She continued screaming and crying out for help but it felt as though nobody in the entire galaxy could hear her. Everything was a blur, the only thing she could concentrate on was the being on top of her sucking on her skin, biting at her flesh, and beating on her. Sam could tell she was upsetting the creature because he started getting rougher with her, smacking her around, biting harder, grabbing harder. She thought she even heard something crack. But she didn't care…she needed Teal'c and Jack to find her and that's all she could do.

-x-x-x-

Jack had no idea what was going on or what had happened. One minute he was sitting at his desk staring at the wall, the next the alarms were going off and a med team was being summoned through the gate as well as himself. As soon as he set foot on that planet his world came crashing down…_'Carter's missing?'_ He had sent everyone else back to the SGC leaving himself and Teal'c to search the surrounding area for her. They had been searching for a good half hour when Teal'c finally radioed him telling him he found something in the caves so he practically ran there. But on his way there he had to slow down as he heard something…screaming. _'Sam!'_ Changing directions he radioed Teal'c his position as he ran full force towards the screaming. He had never heard screaming like that, ever. Something was definitely wrong.

Finally breaking through a thick group of trees he paled at the sight before him. There on the ground was his 21C being attacked by some being on top of her. She was screaming, and he could tell she was panicking. Pulling his gun up he took his shot…directly in the head. And before the bullet even made contact with the thing he was running towards them. As soon as he was at her side he shoved the thing off her shooting it once more as it made contact with the ground before putting his attention on her. She was scrambling back away from him, her face had streaks of dirt and blood on it, there were trails of tears coursing through the dirt. Her vest was discarded off to the side and her shirt was torn half way down, not to mention how baggy her pants currently looked. There was a bleeding bite mark on her throat, as well as a few nips covering her neck and chest but not as bad as the first one he saw. He could also see bruises forming all over.

"Carter!" Quickly covering the distance she just made between them he kneeled down next to her pulling her into his arms as she sobbed. Instantly she started struggling to get away, pulling away he placed both hands on the side of her face making her look up at him. But suddenly she shoved him away with more strength than he figured she would have at the moment and didn't understand why until he heard an angry cry as she rolled away from him. Hearing her cry out he turned to see the creature had grabbed her by her left ankle and currently had her upside down hanging from his grasp. He had shot the damn thing, twice! Once in the head, another in the chest…how it was still standing he had no idea. Pulling his gun up once more he blatantly started emptying his entire clip into the creature who had a liking to throwing the Colonel to the ground like she was a rag doll and then starting all over again.

Finally his clip was completely empty, and he watched as the creature slowly dropped down to his knees, Sam ended up awkwardly laying on her upper back while the thing still had her in his grasp so her leg was still up in the air and she was upside down. Grabbing the nearest object which was a rock he went behind the thing and slammed the rock against his already damaged head. Coming around it he crouched next to it, grabbed Sam under her arms, and pulled her out of its loosened grasp falling onto his butt a few feet away with her leaning heavily back against his chest. Holding her close with his right arm wrapped around her shoulders and chest, he placed his left arm around the side of her head placing his hand on her head. He felt her trembling almost violently in his arms as they watched the creature fall to the ground face first. Suddenly he felt her head roll almost lifelessly back against his chest so he turned her so her side was resting against him to get a better look at her.

"Carter! Come on! Stay with me here Sam!" Her eyes were partially shut, struggling to stay open. There was blood running down from her hairline, bleeding lip as well as a slightly bleeding nose. Grabbing her face with one hand he moved his head closer to hers so she would concentrate on him. Finally her eyes flickered up to his and he saw relief.

"Jack…" She sobbed out closing her eyes tightly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be okay!" He responded pulling her in close, placing the other on the side of her neck burying his face in her hair. Sam immediately wrapped both her arms around him under his arms, both hands grasping his vest behind him as she buried her own face in his neck sobbing.

"O'Neill…" Just then Teal'c came jogging over to them, before walking over to the recently dead creature on the ground. Jack felt Sam stiffen in his arms and her arms tightened their hold on him. Quickly he got up to his feet with Sam still clutching to him. But as soon as she put her full weight on her legs her left ankle gave out making her cry out in pain and hold on to him tighter. Before she could gather her bearings and try again she felt herself being lifted up into Jack's arms where she held onto his neck, burying her face in his chest while he held her close.

"You okay?"

"Just get me out of here." She mumbled into his chest and he immediately started for the gate behind Teal'c.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly sobbed into his chest as he shifted her in his arms pulling her closer, as if that were even possible. She could hear Teal'c dialing up the gate as it activated.

"We'll talk when we get home. It's all going to be okay! I promise." He whispered down, placing a delicate kiss on the top of her head as he started walking up towards the gate where they soon walked through and she had lost consciousness before they even went through.

**AN: Psycho creature. Why did he attack her and take only her leaving Teal'c and Daniel? Thank god for Jack huh! Hmmm what are they going to talk about when they get back?**


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was fuzzy when she came to. Then it all came back to her. Shooting up in the bed she cried out in pain as her ankle and ribs flared up. Before she could make any more moves she felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see non-other than Jack standing at her side.

"Take it easy Carter, you're safe." He told her softly pushing her back lightly into the pillows behind her before grabbing some water.

"Daniel and Teal'c?" She asked softly as soon as he pulled the straw away from her lips.

"They're fine…well Teal'c is fine. Daniel has a broken leg so he's out for awhile. He's pretty drugged up at the moment, tried walking on it when he came to, but he's going to be alright." Jack told her with a smirk on his face. Sliding back against the pillows more comfortably she stared at her hands in her lap as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What happened out there?" He suddenly asked clearing his throat. Jack did not want to know what had happened to her especially after the situation he found her in…but he had to know. He watched her cringe a little before she slowly explained.

"I don't know. One minute I was stepping through the gate and going down the stairs…the next I was hit in the back of the head with something and lost consciousness. I woke up slung over that…thing's shoulder. I managed to get away…but it found me, and you know the rest." Sam definitely didn't want to go word for word, action for action…so she just gave him the basics. Taking a shaky breath she looked up at him. "What did it want with me?"

"Umm…we think, to breed." He hated that word, especially now even more after watching her shudder from it and close her eyes against the pain. "Teal'c found embryo's, deformed babies, and females in the cave. They were all dead. It was trying to create its own…community if you will, and had obviously been failing." Stopping where he was at he watched as a few tears slipped down her lightly bruised face, the tears going right through the hand mark bruise the creature had left on her cheeks from grasping her chin so hard. He waited for her to pull herself together a little more before asking her the big question knowing he needed to know…

"Sam did it…did that creature…" He couldn't even ask.

He felt horrible asking and didn't want an answer just in case he got the answer he didn't want. But he felt an immense wave of relief as soon as her eyes shot open and her head started shaking so quickly it was practically a blur before his eyes, he could see the panic and fear on her face. Jack had no idea when or why he did what he did…but it felt right. Jumping up from his seat he pulled her tightly into his arms, and felt her wrap her own arms around him burying her face in his chest.

"I-I didn't know what to do! It was too strong for me to get away, I panicked and froze!" She was now currently sobbing into his chest mumbling her sentences into his chest as well as he rocked her side to side holding her tight. "Then I heard you and Teal'c on the radio…I couldn't reach it. I didn't know where the gate was if I even got away, or the caves. So I screamed, it felt like nobody could hear me. That-that thing, almost, it almost…" Her voice suddenly cut off from a heart quenching sob and she just cried against him.

"But it didn't Carter, and I heard you! You can't always do everything on your own, and I will always be there to help you along the way as well as Teal'c and Daniel." He leaned down resting his head on the top of hers mumbling his own sentences into her hair. Eventually Jack ended up scooting into the bed holding her against his side as she continued to sob and clutch to him, curled into his side. After awhile she managed to fall asleep, and her steel grip on him did not let up one bit. He knew what he had to do…

-x-x-x-

The next time she woke up, the infirmary was empty…and Jack was gone. Rolling onto her side from her back she flinched in pain, realizing she was bruised a lot more than she originally thought she was. Subconsciously she reached her hand up to her neck to itch it, but her fingers only made contact with gauze taped to her neck. That would explain why it was so itchy at the moment. Looking around the empty room she realized how empty she felt. _'I really screwed up…'_ She thought to herself listening to the beeping of the machines hooked up to her. Suddenly she heard someone whispering, looking up towards the door her heart caught in her throat.

There before her was Jack whispering softly as he kneeled on the ground in the doorway with Grace. She simply watched as Grace looked at her unsure of what to do, but then she saw Grace turn towards Jack giving him a small smile which he returned before giving her a little push towards her. With that little push Grace ran directly to the bed climbing up in it as Sam pushed herself up to lean back against the pillows. As soon as Grace was on the bed she wrapped her arms around Sam, burying her face into her chest, clutching to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sweetheart." Sam whispered down into the girls curls holding her tightly in her arms. Glancing up over the girls head she saw Jack watching them standing there casually a few feet inside the door with his hands in his pockets. Picking her head up off Grace's she mouthed a 'thank you' which he nodded to before turning on his heel and walking out. After a few minutes of silence Grace finally looked up at her smiling brightly.

"Sammy?" She asked softly with a smile on her face as she played with the loose strands of hair draping over Sam's shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"Can I…can I live with you instead?" Grace asked her so quietly it took Sam a few seconds to actually register what the girl was saying.

"Of course you can. I would love for you to live with me." Immediately Grace's head snapped up and she threw her arms around her neck squealing in delight. But she quickly pulled back mumbling a sorry when Sam cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright; I'm just a little sore. We'll have to be careful." Sam reassured her pulling her into her arms tightly once more which the small girl happily accepted cuddling into her side.

"When can we go home?"

"Tomorrow morning, how does that sound?" Just as soon as Grace finished her question Doctor Lam was walking in and answered it for them. That honestly surprised Sam, she figured she would be stuck there for at least a few days…she definitely knew something was up and she gave the Doc that look asking what was going on.

"Your tests came back good overall. You have a badly sprained ankle, some cracked ribs, and a light concussion. You're going to be sore for awhile, no doubt about that. I'm going to give you some crutches for that ankle, and you will use them Colonel. You need to stay off that ankle as much as possible, elevate it, and take care of it." Doctor Lam knew Sam would object to crutches…but she knew she'd have to use them either way. Once she checked everything over one last time Carolyn headed out leaving the two alone…but not for long.

"Hi Jack!" Grace cried happily seeing him stride in through the doorway.

"Hey munchkin, how's our patient doing?" He smirked at her excitement making his way over to them.

"Good. Sore…but good."

"Good to hear, cause you need to be able to walk outta here with those crutches tomorrow when we come to break you out!"

"Sir?" She questioned not quite sure what he was talking about, obviously she was getting out tomorrow…but was he really taking care of her and taking her home?

"We have some things to discuss and I offered since you'll need a ride home. Your car is already there, Teal'c and I took care of it before we went shopping for Grace. As for tonight you little one need to get some sleep as does Carter. I'm pretty wiped out myself! So let's get going and let Carter get some rest and we'll come back in the morning to get her." Reaching out for the girl Grace gave Sam a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before jumping into Jack's arms. Sam just smiled softly as the two made their way to the doorway.

"Night Carter." He called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight…and sir?" She responded and called out quickly making him stop in the doorway with raised eyebrows. "Thank you." He just smiled and walked out leaving her to get comfortable and get some sleep.

**AN: Aww Grace is back [: thinkk it's for good this time?**


	13. Chapter 13

Looking across the room at the lump in the bed he let out a sigh, rubbing his face over his hand as he watched Grace sleep in the VIP quarters of the SGC. He had tried going to sleep…but he couldn't. He had been tossing and turning restlessly next to the girl, but gave up and was now currently sitting in a chair simply watching the young kid sleep. Not realizing how long he had been sitting there nor what time it was he headed out without even knowing where he was going, he just walked down corridors. But his train of thought…or lack thereof was suddenly broken when a piercing scream broke the silence of the SGC. Running full speed through a door a few feet ahead of him, he found himself staring in confusion at a thrashing and panicking Samantha Carter in the infirmary.

"Carter!" He yelled running to her side and grabbing both of her flailing arms. "Carter wake up, it's a nightmare! You're safe!" Shaking her a little he realized she was blocking him out and only struggled more. Pulling her against his chest he held her there securely waiting for it to pass. Finally her struggles slowed down and he could feel her trembling now.

"Jack?" She mumbled resting her forehead against his chest as her hands clutched the sides of his shirt.

"Yeah, you're okay. It was just a nightmare…" He whispered down to her rubbing a hand up and down her back. Jack moved a little and immediately felt her grasp tighten and only moved closer hugging her to him. After a few minutes he felt her trembling stop as well as the uncontrollable sniffing which was an obvious sign of tears. Pulling away he glanced down at her while she released his shirt and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"You good?" She just nodded as she leaned back into the pillow while he sat next to her legs. "Wanna talk about it?" He suddenly asked surprising her a bit as she gave him a small look of fear and shock. Slowly she looked down at her hands like she seemed to be doing a lot of lately that were clasped in her lap.

"Every time I close my eyes…that thing is always there. Every time I actually fall asleep, I'm back on that damn planet and it's starting all over again. When I wake up I feel like it's there and that it's just waiting…" Her eyes were closed now and he could tell she was struggling. Taking in a shaky breath she tried relaxing but it wasn't working at all. Suddenly she felt him grab her hand and looked up staring directly at him.

"It's dead Carter, I killed it." He reassured her squeezing her hand which she gratefully returned as a tear slipped down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away as she nodded. "Come're." Scooting up the side of the bed he pulled her into his side. Once they were both settled side by side, Sam leaning into his arm, they just sat in silence together enjoying the comfort and company.

-x-x-x-

He had woken up before Sam that next morning, even before the Doc or any of the nurses managed to get into the infirmary. So he managed to slip out from under Sam who still dead to the world and make his way out back to Grace. He really hoped the girl wasn't awake yet, not knowing how she would react being left alone in the VIP quarters by herself…especially after the last time she was left alone in there. Picking up his pace he slowly opened the door to find her still fast asleep as well curled under the covers. With a smirk on his face he made his way over to the bed where he laid down next to her and watched her sleep before sleep claimed him once more.

Giggling…all he heard was giggling. Slowly rubbing his eyes open he felt a pressure on his thighs and opening his eyes he found Grace sitting on his legs giggling at him. Not quite sure what she was giggling at he knitted his brows together asking for an explanation.

"You snore!"

"I do not." _'I don't snore…do I?'_

"Yes you do silly! I heard you!" Leaning onto his stomach she propped her head on her little hands staring at him with a smile on her face.

"You must be hearing things." Sitting up he pulled her up into his lap before standing with her on his hip.

"What I heard was you snoring!" Poking his chest she smirked up at him before wrapping her other arm around the back of his neck as he walked out of the room and started for the infirmary.

"Nope."

"Uh huh!" Once that was out of her mouth it was an all out instant war for Jack.

"Nah uh!" And so it continued all the way to the infirmary. As soon as they stepped foot in the infirmary Grace cried a happy 'hello' to Sam before continuing their 'war'.

"Sammy! Jack snores!" Grace suddenly exclaimed once they were at her bedside.

"Do not!" He retaliated tickling her side a bit.

"Do too!" And so it continues.

"Alright, alright you two we don't need our patient suffering from any more head trauma!" Doctor Lam proclaimed coming over to the trio. Instantly Grace and Jack stopped with smiles on their faces making both of the women smile and laugh softly in return.

"Can we go home now?" Grace suddenly questioned dropping her head onto Jack's shoulder.

"I have to check a few things out first but as soon as I'm done you are all free to leave!" She told the girl with a smile before she started unplugging machines and taking the IV's and such out. Leaving the three alone for a few seconds she came back with a pair of crutches instantly making Sam groan.

"Alright Colonel, you are free to leave. But you will use these, no excuses. General O'Neill I expect you to look after her and make sure she is getting her rest and not playing all day long with Grace or working for that matter." Carolyn raised an eyebrow at the man putting pressure on him not to screw up.

"Doctor Lam I…" Before she could even finish her objection Jack cut her off.

"Of course Doc." Placing Grace down on her feet he grabbed both of Sam's hands helping her maneuver her way off the bed. As soon as she was on her feet…rather foot for that matter she wavered a little and Jack moved his hold to her waist holding her upright while she moved her hands to his chest holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"We'll save these for later when you get home…as for now, you're using a wheelchair to get out of here." Doctor Lam announced bringing a wheelchair over to them.

"I'm okay, really, the crutches will be fine." Sam objected grasping Jack's shoulders tighter not wanting to use a wheelchair.

"Carter it's either the wheelchair or I carry you out of here…take your pick." He looked down at her giving her the choices knowing she wouldn't want to be carried out in embarrassment.

"Fine." She mumbled as he helped her sit down into the chair where she crossed her arms over her chest wanting the crutches instead. But her anger quickly disappeared as soon as Grace hopped into her lap. Once they were settled in the chair Jack grabbed the pills Doctor Lam was holding out for them and headed for the elevator.

"And we're off…" He mumbled as soon as the elevator doors shut.

**AN: Sam gets to go home, Grace and Jack are clearly bonding, and they still have to have their little chat! I LOVE all the reviews and comments I have gotten, you guys are absolutely amazing! But unfortunately I just realized there is only 1more chapter left after this :\ sooo debbie downer, hope you enjoy the ending [:**


	14. Chapter 14

The whole way to Sam's house Grace rattled on telling them of her short time with Rya'c and Kar'yn. Elaborating on the things she liked and definitely on the things she didn't like, she also didn't forget to mention how much she missed them all and how happy she was to be back with them. Eventually Jack got her to stop talking by playing a game of little red school house until they got to the house. He could tell Sam was exhausted even though she had only been awake for a few hours…but the drugs and pain were taking its toll on her and wearing her out.

"Game over." Jack announced jumping out of his truck as he pulled into Carter's driveway. As soon as he was parked and killed the engine he jumped out while Grace was unbuckling herself and pulled her out letting her run up to the door where he gave her the keys to figure out how to unlock it to keep her busy. With Grace at the door he pulled the crutches off the floor of the backseat before helping Sam out and handing them over.

"Thank you sir." She nodded at him pulling the crutches under her arms before making her way up to the front door where Grace was still attempting to unlock the door.

"Jack I can't get it!" Grace suddenly announced turning around with her lower lip out in defeat. Taking the keys out of her hand he unlocked the door before ushering her and Sam inside, following them himself.

"Grace why don't you go check out the spare bedroom?" Jack suggested nodding towards the hallway.

With a smile on her face she took off running down the hall and all they heard was the door fly open before a squeal of delight filled the entire house. Looking over at Sam he saw a confused as well as concerned look on her face before she hobbled her way down the hallway as well. As soon as she was in the room she gasped, her jaw literally dropping. They had redecorated the entire room to fit for Grace who was currently jumping on the purple sheeted bed in the corner.

"Thank you Jack!" Grace quickly jumped off the bed throwing herself into his legs hugging them tightly before running back to the bed where she resumed her jumping. Slowly Sam turned around to face him and he saw tears in her eyes…he just hoped they were good tears. She didn't say a word she just closed the distance between them and leaned into him wrapping her arms around him to the best of her ability, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you sir…" She mumbled into his shoulder as he returned the hug. Once she pulled back she continued to lean into his side while he had an arm wrapped around her lower back while they watched Grace jump happily on the bed.

"No problem Carter." He responded before warning Grace to be careful and asking Sam to join him out in the kitchen to find something to eat. Sliding up on a stool at her island she propped the crutches against it as well while he searched the fridge and cupboards.

"Sir you don't have to do this…we'll be fine, really." But he immediately turned and gave her 'the look'.

"Carter the only way you got out of the infirmary today is because I promised the Doc I would stay and look after you." He explained pulling a box of Mac and Cheese out of the cupboards.

"What about the SGC?"

"I uh, I retired. I put in my final notice last night, and I plan on spending the rest of my employment time on vacation, using up the many days I haven't be able to use over the years." He replied honestly finding a pot before filling it with water and putting it on the stove.

"What?" She cried out watching him place the pot of water on the stove. "You can't do that! Why?"

"Because I'm getting old Carter, and sick of desk duty. It's either I sit there and continue to rot away at that damn desk or I get sent off to Washington and become head of Homeworld Security. If I go to Washington it'll be the same damn thing I'm doing now, just less exciting, and longer more boring hours with people I really don't like. So I chose retirement." Jack explained leaning back against the counter next to the stove inspecting the box of Mac and Cheese in his hands.

"So what you're just going to sit around here and grow old and lazy?" She snapped and he could practically feel the anger fuming off of her. If the island wasn't between them and if she didn't have a bad ankle he was sure she would be strangling him right now.

"Actually I had some other plans…" He murmured glancing up at her from the box, but keeping his head down a bit.

"And what would that be? Going to your cabin in Minnesota for the rest of your life? Or hoping Thor would take you around the galaxy?"

"Well the first one plays out in my plans just a little bit, as for Thor…never thought about that. Do you think he'd let me go with him? Cause that'd be pretty sweet…"

"Sir!" Sam suddenly cried out in frustration as he veered off topic. Finally he dropped the box of Mac and Cheese on the counter behind him before clearing the distance between him and the island where he leaned heavily on it with both hands. He had to take a deep breath and really think about what he wanted to say before he actually said it…

"So you're really going to retire and leave us? Leave Grace?" _'Leave me…'_ She added the last bit in her head not wanting to admit it. He was taking too long to answer her so she continued on hoping to get an answer from him.

"Not exactly how my retirement plans play out…" But before he could even think about continuing on Grace came bounding down the hallway.

"I'm hungry." She told them both climbing up on the stool next to Sam who still sat there staring Jack down.

"Mac and Cheese is on the way kiddo." Jack exclaimed happily dumping the noodles in the water.

They had woken up around 0900hours that morning, which was a bit late for him, and they didn't have breakfast either. It was already noon after everything they had to take care of that morning and none of them had eaten yet, so he settled for Mac and Cheese with hotdogs. Because Grace had come in and interrupted their 'discussion' they decided to hold it off until after lunch. Sam didn't eat much of their lunch and ended up excusing herself to her bedroom while Jack and Grace continued eating. But as Grace took her last couple of bites Jack could tell she was about to fall asleep at the table. So he washed her hands and face off before picking her up and carrying her to her new bedroom where he tucked her in before returning back to the kitchen to clean up their mess.

As soon as he was finished with cleaning up the kitchen he made his way to Sam's bedroom where he knocked on the door to announce his presence. But he never got an answer…slowly pushing the door halfway open he found her fast asleep in the middle of her bed. Sliding through the doorway he walked over and pulled the covers over her body before he walked backwards toward the doorway where he bumped into the wall. Feeling the sturdy wall behind him he slid down to his butt, pulling his knees up where he rested his arms watching her sleep from across the room. He didn't know how long he sat there for as he dozed and stared endlessly at her until he was startled…

"What are you doing?" Her quiet voice called from the bed and he finally looked at her face rather than through her to see her looking directly at him as she still lay in the bed.

"Just enjoying the view." He smirked dropping his legs to the ground as well as his hands in his lap.

"How long have you been there?" Jack just shrugged in all honesty. He watched her take a shaky breath before her mouth opened to form words…but they never came.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked barely above a whisper staring directly into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Sam I'm not leaving. Yeah I'm leaving the SGC…but that's it. I'm still going to be around; I sure hope I'll still be around. I have some big plans that I still need to follow through with. Just because I'm retiring doesn't mean I'm going to up and disappear from your guys' lives."

"Well it feels like it…" Closing her eyes tightly she realized she said that out loud knowing he heard her as well.

"Grace just walked into all our lives, you just lost your dad, hell Teal'c just reconnected with his son, as well as Daniel reconnecting rather well with Sha're's dad. I'm not walking out on you guys; I wouldn't do that to you…any of you." He confessed looking down at his hands before adding. "I just got you back; I'm not going to lose you again." She barely heard his last confession…but she did and her heart was in her throat. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted when he heard a gasp coming from her. Looking up he found her sitting up and pulling herself out of bed, clutching to her ribs.

"Carter!" He exclaimed jumping up to his feet clearing the distance between them, making her sit back down on the bed where he sat next to her.

"Do you mean it?" He simply looked at her in confusion not understanding what she was asking. "That you don't…that you don't want to lose me?" _'Crap, she heard me…'_ He sighed out heavily before nodding as his feet suddenly became very interesting.

"Good." That was a shocker. Looking up at her in surprise he saw a smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked in shock raising both of his eyebrows.

"I said good. Because I don't want to lose you either…" She confessed taking one of his hands tightly in both of her own.

Suddenly his face lit up with the biggest smile she had ever seen before both of his hands grasped the side of her face pulling her in for a deep kiss. She felt his hands move from her face, to one on the back of her neck entangling in her hair, and the other on her waist her pulling close. Moving her own hands they landed on his neck just below his cheeks as she felt his tongue graze her lips. With a smile on her face she happily opened her lips to him where their tongues dueled and meshed together. Hearing her moan from his touch and kiss made him smile against her mouth before he pulled away taking in her frazzled and obviously satisfied appearance. Giving her one last soft kiss on her swollen lips he finally pulled back resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you…for coming for me. For finding me." She suddenly whispered up to him closing her eyes as she held his head in place stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. Taking both of his hands, one from her hair and the other from her side, he grabbed both of her hands before rubbing them up and down her forearms.

"I would never leave you behind…ever." He responded catching one of her thumbs with his lips kissing it affectionately before she went back to stroking his cheek.

"And thank you for bringing Grace back. I was such an idiot…and being so naïve." She mumbled opening her eyes to stare up into his.

"You were stressed out, and had a lot on your plate. I would have reacted the same way. She doesn't blame you…none of us do. It's okay, it's all going to be okay." Just as he gave her another small kiss they were suddenly interrupted.

"Does this mean you're going to be my mommy and daddy?" Grace asked softly from the doorway. Both of them instantly looked up towards the girl pulling away from each other, Jack chuckled a bit while Sam on the other hand stared at her in shock with her wide eyes.

"Only if Sam agrees to marry me…" Now that comment shocked her even more and she stared at Jack wondering if he was being serious or joking. He didn't think her eyes could get anymore wider, but they did and he smirked the way her mouth dropped open a bit. He could practically see and hear her heart thudding in her chest as she opened and closed her mouth trying to form words.

"Are you…are you serious? Jack?" She was astonished to say the least and hoping to god he wasn't joking right now. And her heart only sped up more when he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Well?" Grace asked from the doorway with her hands on her hips making Jack and Sam laugh softly, relieving the tension and awkward feeling in the air.

"Yes! Yes I will." Sam suddenly announced nodding rather quickly with one of her megawatt smiles on her face.

"Really?" She just continued nodding in confirmation when a small giggle escaped her lips. "Sweet!" He announced pulling her into him once more for a tight hug and passionate kiss.

"Yay!" Grace cried happily from the doorway running over to them and throwing herself at them. Quickly pulling away from the kiss Jack grabbed the girl pulling her into his lap all the while pulling Sam into his side who only stared up at him happily. Looking down at his girls he smiled, this was right he thought while Grace hugged him tightly holding one of Sam's hands before he dropped his head down to hers claiming her lips once more.

**AN: Aww they got their happily ever after, even with Grace [: Well now that the story is complete, thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented on it! I appreciated it very much so and you were all fricken fantastic! So, gracias! I hope you all enjoyed the story and how it all turned out, if not...well guess you shouldn't have read it. ;]**


End file.
